


Sudden

by widdlewed



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Supernatural Elements, winged!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like anything out of a fantasy novel, detailing to the T the entire ordeal. It wasn’t anything slow and agonizing, starting as small nubs along his back or incessant itching. It didn’t involve feathers, fluff, or softness.</p><p>No, it wasn’t any of these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing I wrote inspired by the many glorious Danny Phantom fanfics with Winged!Danny. I absolutely love the idea of Danny having wings. Mostly inspired by emmagineif on tumblr and their fanfic Amity’s Angel.

It wasn’t like anything out of a fantasy novel, detailing to the T the entire ordeal. It wasn’t anything slow and agonizing, starting as small nubs along his back or incessant itching. It didn’t involve feathers, fluff, or softness.

No, it wasn’t any of these things.

It was more of a blink-of-the-eye sort of sequence, one moment they weren’t there, the next they were. It involved a lot of blood and tearing flesh and excruciating pain that nearly sent him blacking out from the sudden additions to his body. They weren’t made of feathers or scales or anything remotely soft. No, they were literal bones blanketed with webbed transparent flesh that showed the ice running through his veins. There were no scales, no feathers, only chunks of bloody (greenish ectoplasm and red) flesh clinging to bones in shapes of what could only be described as mockeries of wings.

When the horns came, they came as sudden as the wings, sprouting and tearing through flesh and sending him to his knees with shattered scream of agony, blood blinding him as his newly grown horns quivered against the harsh bitter air.

When Danny finally had enough time to block out most of the pain, he stumbled towards his full-length mirror, nearly crashing into it as his wings tried to knock everything over as they flapped haphazardly in panic.

Danny stared at himself in mirror, unable to look away from the chips of ice layering his cheeks and forehead reminiscent to scales. His eyes glowed eerily against the shadows his white bangs casted, ice blue standing against the dead white of his face. His teeth were sharpened to fangs and when he breathed, little wisps of ice particles slipped past his forked tongue. His horns reminded the boy of Frostbite’s, made of blue diamond-like ice and encasing thin bones. They twisted up and curled, looking like it was trying to form a crown rather than a set of horn. 

“I’m a freakin’ dragon,” Danny gaped and prayed he didn’t grow a tail. 


End file.
